Naruto's pain
by Ash Ketch
Summary: My orignal summary sucked so i'm just gonna leave out the summary hiatus


**Hey Ash Ketch here I don't want to give anything away so here I go. Just saying this is my first story but don't hold back in your reviews. A few references in case you don't know A.N.T stands for After Nine Tails which is Naruto's age since he was born on the day of the fox attack. In this story Sasuke is brought back to Konoha's side during Tobi/Madara's war. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters if I did Naruto would have brought sasuke back and Sakura would have beaten the Pulp out of him for leaving**

November 11 21ant

We were all 21 now and went on one of our last group missions together. Well… Technically there weren't even all of us since Kakashi was now the sixth hokage. It was Me, Sakura, Sasuke, sai, and Yamato. Our mission was pretty simple. WE were going to be border portal for the next seven nights. Although, a lot had happened since I beat Madara and Tobi.

**Flashback begin**

18 ant

Since I was now obviously, strong enough to beat most if not all of the enemies my father had made, Tsunade gathered every member of the Village so that I could tell all of them who my father and Mother were. She then brought me up on stage I remember having dreading this day for about a month. I told them who my mother was first.

"Today I will be releasing who my parents are" I said. "I know many of you think I am just some delinquent orphan who got lucky with his abilities in the shinobi arts" I paused and looked at Kakashi. The one of only Four people in this ccrowd who positively knew who my parents were. They others were obviously Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade.

"But, I am not I come from two very important families in this village" I said with butterflies in my stomache.

"As for my Mother, this one is obvious because of my last name, Uzumaki Kushina" I received a "aaaaaaahhhhhhh Yeah I can definitely see that one through personality"from the crowd

"My Father..." I paused looking for reassurance I looked at Sakura who smiled at me " is Namikaze…" ic ouldn't finish becase I was interrupted by a tomato hitting my immeaditly jumped in front of me as I backed away wiping the tomato off my face.

The villagers screamed "there is no way he is your father brat"

"Minato Namikaze is definitely Naruto's father we tested his dna aginst that of The dna in Minato's hair it showed that Minato was his father.

"The government lies to us for the sake of the Demon. Now, come on there is no way" one villager screamed thee others obviously agreed.

Then Hiashi Hyuuga jumped up on the the stage "Come on people Naruto is the spitting image of Minato only without sideburns and with whisker marks. If that isn't enough look at who he likes Sakura is exactly like his mother…"

This earned a " ARE YOU TELLING ME I AM MEANT TO BE WITH NARUTO OR SOMETHING" Sakura said

"Come on if that isn't Red Hot who is" he said "Then look they have the same dream of becoming Hokage so they can protect this village they love so much."

Half the villagers came to their senses "I guess there is no way around it he is Minato's son"

The rest of them still weren't sure " Come on everyone has look a likes and how many people in this village dream of being hokage" one said " Now the clans are lying to us , Great."

Then Kakashi came up " I have a secret everyone, I knew who naruto's father was before he was born. There were about three of us who found Naruto that night. I was the only one that knew. I brought him back to the Hokage. The hokage was in a meeting with Jiraiya. I knocked then came in we all realixzed whose child he was.' He said. Everyone seemed to trust Kakashi. Everyone suddenly apologized all at onece for what they had done to me

"I accept all of your apologies and everything is fine, I hope you all will accept me if I become hokage" I said

Tsunade then spoke "Today, I am retiring from the Position of Hokage" "My last duty as hokage will be to promote Uzumaki Naruto to Jounin level" She said. The elders walked in.

"Are there any nominations" They said.

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi" said Might Guy

"I second the nomination" said Hiashi Hyuuga

"are there any other nominations" They said. No one spoke. "Hatake Kakashi do you accept your nomination" They said in unision

"Yeah" he said

"You are now Hokage" They said in unision please put on the robes. Kakashi put on the robes.

"Kakashi-sensei do you realize that you are the the fourth hokage in a row of our line of teachings" I said

"Yeah, you'll probably be the fifth" he said

We then had a party celebrating Kakashi's promotion to hokage. At the party a line of rejections happened all at once. Kiba asked out Hinata and she rejected him. HInata asked me out and I rejected her. I asked Sakura out and she rejected me. Who do you think was the only person who wasn't rejected in this line. It was Sakura of course who asked out my best friend Sasuke. Of course he said yes. It was probably because he realized some sort of secret love for her.

Then I started a drinking game with Kiba. Everytime we heard someone say "yeah". After about 36 shots he passed out and my mind completely blurred. As of this point I have no Idea what happened. All I know is what Sasuke told me. Apparently I stumbled onto the dance floor and started hitting on Sakura

"Het babe whaaa doo ya say we geget outta here anndd have some fun" I said

"Naruto I Just got together with Sasuke no" Sakura said

"That doesn't mean we can't still have funun" I said

"Yeah it kinda does Naruto" She said

"But I want you' I said as I reached forward to fondle her breasts

"NARUTO THAT'S IT I AM DONE WITH YOU GET READY TO BE BEATEN TO A PULP" She said as she sent me flying across the room. I hit a wall but I still got up just as she was about to hit me again Kakashi got in the way.

"You two are making a fool out of me Sakura calm down, Naruto I am so… Are you drunk?... IS that KIba passed out over there" Kakashi said

"Nno I-I'mm not dru-unk Ka-kakashi sensensei" I said " Kiba he-he's just slesleeeping" I passed out

Apparently Sasuke carried me home with a letter explaining what happened. Hinata carried Kiba home. When he woke up they fell in love. They got married the net year as for me I devoted all my time to my duty as a ninja. I became a greater ninja then some said my father was I completed 300 missions in nine months.

**Flashback end**

**Second Flashback start **

It was July 1, 21ant

I was walking around looking for Sasuke because his wedding was about to start and I was his best man. I found him on top of My father's monument.

"Naruto I am so sorry for everything I've put you through" he said

"Sasuke you are my best friend you haven't put me through anything" I said

"I took Sakura from you and made you chase me and bring you back here" he said

"All you have done is missions for the last three years" he said

"I love being a ninja and I have no family so why not go on solo missions" I said

"What about a girlfriend I bet you can find one" he said

" I spent so much time with Sakura and it never worked hell we haven't even spoken in three years since the incident" I said

"Another time I hurt you, you got drunk because Sakura started going out with me." He said

"Dude that was all on me I was the idiot who got drunk not you and I will regret that night for the est of my life" I said

"You've done so much for me, but I've never been able to repay you" He said

"All you gotta do is get me a soulmate whats the chance of that happening" I said

" I will find you a soulmate Naruto even if it kills me to find her" He said

"Woah look whos the Dobe now, Leaving his angry bride waiting at the altar" I said. I rushed him to his wedding.

When we got there everyone started crying from happiness besides me. Hell Gaara the guy without a soul was crying like a fucktard. Then we went to Ichiru's for the reception. As the best man I had to make a toast.

"Hey everyone best man speaking. The first thing I want to do is apologize to someone I haven't spoken to in three years. I am a Baka. I am so sorry for that night I got drunk and grabbed you. I lost one of my best friends that day because I was an Idiot. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't slapped myself because of what happened. Did you know that when I woke up I went directly over to Sasuke's to thank him. You probably remember finding throw up near the compound. I Looked in through the window and saw you two and knew I couldn't come inside I was too ashamed of what I'd done. I saw you two there and immediately got over you because I saw what a perfect couple you guys made. Believe It! To the happy couple and hoping I never get drunk again Cheers".

**Flashback End**

**Author note**

**I hope you like the Story. Please review. Any kind of reviews are welcome and accepted. I will rewrite the chapter to please readers.**

**Ash Ketch signing off of my first story**


End file.
